as long as life is long
by stars4redvines
Summary: One-shot of the month for November. Rachel tries to get her second chance after failing to help the Hales and to prove to Derek that not all hunters are bad.


**Author's Note: Hi I'm stars4redvines and I'm the one bringing you the crackship of Derek x Rachel. It's a one-shot. I'll be doing one every month with Rachel and a different character from another fandom. I've written three already and was asked by salvaberry to write a Derek x Rachel one-shot, so here it is! The Glee gang are still in Lima and this is set before Teen Wolf and Glee and then in Teen Wolf Season 1. I'm not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy ****_as long as life is long_****.**

**Warning: Spoilers for Teen Wolf. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds of Glee or Teen Wolf. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story… Oh well. :p**

_**November 2012 - Derek Hale x Rachel Berry**_

* * *

Rachel sighed as she watched her father planned with her uncle. She understood that her family wanted to get rid of the danger of the werewolves but to get Kate to pretend to care about Der- one of the werewolves seemed cruel and wrong. She had met him, had met his whole family with Kate and had liked them.

They were kind towards her, had treated her nicer than many of her friends and family... So did they really deserve to die? She closed her eyes as the conflicting thoughts rushed through her mind. She saw her father looking at her worriedly but she shook her head before he could ask her what was wrong. She ran out to the garden to clear her head.

She took in a deep breath as the cool night air flooded into her lungs and helped clear her mind. She knew the Hunter Code; she knew what it meant to go against it... But wasn't that what her family would be doing if they killed the Hale family? Without knowing if they had killed anyone or spilled any human blood, wouldn't they be breaking the Hunter's Code?

She nodded as she made up her mind; she couldn't stop her family from their terrible plan but she could warn the Hales about this plan... Yes, she would go warn them and hopefully save them.

Rachel smiled as she finally made up her mind and missed the looks her father gave her uncle as he picked up a phone while he watched his niece walk out of the garden. He gave a grim smile as he heard his daughter pick up the phone and said, "It's time."

* * *

Rachel watched in tears with her eyes as the Hale house burnt down. She felt a wave of guilt as she realized she had come too late and collapsed on the ground as sobs overcame her. She had failed...

She looked up as she heard a car suddenly brake behind her and she saw through her tears that Laura and Derek had gotten out of their car and were looking at the burnt remains of their house with their family still inside...

She stood up on shaky legs and sobbed, "I'm so, so, so sorry." Derek and Laura turned to look at her with hatred in their eyes but Rachel wouldn't back down, "Please understand, I was coming to tell you, I'm so, so, so sor-".

"Shut up!" Derek snarled at her, "Just shut up and leave us! Haven't you done enough? Just leave us alone!" Rachel looked at the boy she had grown to love and one of her friends and pleaded, "Please... Please understand."

"No." Derek growled, "You understand this. I never want to see your face again, Rachel Argent and if I do, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out."

Rachel looked at him for a moment and then looked at Laura who was glaring at her in a similar fashion to her brother. Rachel lowered her head and missed the uncertain look Laura sent her brother.

"Alright, I'll leave." Rachel said quietly, "Just... Just please try to understand that I wanted to help." And then Derek and Laura watched as Rachel walked away from them.

* * *

Rachel moved to Lima Ohio, changed her name, threw herself into the performing arts and desperately tried to forget her past; to forget Laura Hale with her compassion and Derek with his humour and smiles and just... His love for life.

She sometimes wondered if they had changed due to the fire and reasoned that they had. If she had changed, they certainly had. She knew she couldn't see them again but that didn't stop her from yearning to see Laura's smile and to hear Derek's laugh again.

No matter how many slushies were thrown at her, no matter how many show tunes she sang and no matter how many love-sick glances Finn Hudson threw at her; she couldn't stop feeling for them and her feelings for Derek.

* * *

Rachel took in a deep breath as she stepped out of her car and arrived in Beacon Hills. She knew she shouldn't have returned but she had heard that Derek had returned after Laura had died and a young man called Scott McCall had been bitten. She knew it hadn't been Derek; he had learnt about the Hunter's Code probably and knew not to spill human blood.

It had been another werewolf, an Alpha that must be searching for a new pack. She was determined to help Derek and this Scott out however much as possible. If that meant going against her family so be it, they had broken the Hunter's Code and so should be punished.

She had been surprised to be greeted so warmly when she had arrived at the Hale's house and a young man with a buzz cut had opened the door. He had smiled at her with no hesitation and had ushered her in. He must have assumed she was a friend of Derek's to be treating her so well.

Her warm welcome had disappeared as soon as Derek had walked through the door after obviously been working out.

He had a shirt in his hands and was about to put it on when he saw her. She saw his nostrils flare as he glared at her and she gasped as he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her upstairs with the young man (She thought he introduced himself as Stiles?) yelling at Derek to put her down.

When Derek deposited on his bed she looked down at her hands as he hissed at her, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I warned you to stay away from me! Do you not understand what I meant when I said, 'I never want to see your face again, Rachel Argent and if I do, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out?' Didn't I say it loud enough?"

"You did." Rachel whispered quietly, "But I came to help you and Scott and whoever else that needs it from my fam- from the Hunters and this Alpha. I thought you would appreciate any help that was offered... I know I don't deserve it but I would hope that I could get a second chance..."

Derek looked at her uncertainly and said in a low voice, "I always had conflicted feelings about you and whether to trust you or not; they weren't made any easier with Kate or Laura telling me what to do."

He gave her another look and said, "You get this one chance... Like Laura wanted. You get one chance and if you fail... I'll fulfil my threat." Rachel nodded and left quickly. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the now closed door and sang softly:

_As long as he needs me,_

_Oh, yes, he does need me._

_In spite of what you see,_

_I'm sure that he needs me._

_Who else would love him still,_

_When they've been used so ill?_

_He knows I always will,_

_As long as he needs me._

_I miss him so much,_

_When he is gone,_

_But when he's near me,_

_I don't let on._

_The way I feel inside,_

_The love I have to hide._

_The hell!_

_I've gone my pride._

_As long as he needs me._

_He doesn't say the things he should,_

_He acts the way he thinks he should._

_But all the same,_

_I'll play,_

_This game,_

_His way._

_As long as he needs me,_

_I know where I must be,_

_I'll cling on steadfastly,_

_As long as he needs me._

_As long as life is long,_

_I'll love him right or wrong,_

_And somehow, I'll be strong,_

_As long as he needs me._

_If you are lonely,_

_Then you will know._

_When someone needs you,_

_You love them so._

_I won't betray his trust,_

_Though people say I must._

_I've got to stay true, just,_

_As long as he needs me._

Rachel sighed as she left and missed as Derek opened his door and sent her a longing look before shaking his head and returning to his room.

_**-FIN**_

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm offering people the chance to Beta my stories but no-one is interested… Offer is there anyway, if anyone is interested. As I mentioned earlier, I'll be doing one every month with Rachel and a different character from another fandom, so if you have any suggestions please tell me! Just name the couple and give me a song, and I'll do my best to write a one-shot for you. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and will be given virtual lacrosse sticks while flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher. Thanks for reading.**

**Songs used:**

**As Long As He Needs Me - Oliver**

**-stars4redvines**


End file.
